This project studies and interprets the impact of a series of interactions between person and environment variables on certain measures of social and academic outcomes taken on 250 disruptive and skill deficient minority urban public junior high school students at risk of serious delinquency. The project from which the data are taken was known as PREP (Preparation through Responsive Educational Programs) which provided treatment for social and academic skill deficiencies and was funded through the Center for Studies of Crime and Deliquency of the National Institute of Mental Health. The present project uses commonality analysis to define two sub-sets of variables--one of person attributes, another of environmental attributes--which can be useful in explaining differences between individuals on measures of social and academic outcomes. This project can make an important and innovative contribution to the knowledge of effects of person-environment combination. It can also provide future investigators with an example of how a relatively non-complex, descriptive and analytical tool can be used to help in explaining treatment phenomena for disruptive youth.